At present, physical therapeutic apparatus utilizing mechanical vibration, a permanent magnetic field, a thermal radiation field and a far infrared radiation field to accomplish physical therapy to the human body has been widely used. For example, the Chinese patent application publication No. 00120774.1 discloses a dynamic magnetic pulse and far infrared physical therapeutic apparatus, which includes a shell, a far infrared heating fin beneath the panel inside the shell, a permanent magnet, a magnetic pulse assembly and a control circuit. The magnetic pulse assembly is installed at the center of the annular permanent magnet. The magnetic pulse assembly is a magnetic pulse vibration massage contact which comprises a solenoid with a projecting rabbet at the upper end, a columniform permanent magnet capable of moving up and down in the solenoid, a flexible cover at the rabbet of the solenoid with the spherical head of the flexible cover extended outside of the panel, a shock absorption pad provided at the upper and lower end surfaces of the annular permanent magnet and fixed beneath the panel; wherein the magnetization directions of the annular permanent magnet and the columniform permanent magnet are in parallel with the axis of the solenoid, perpendicular to the panel but in opposite directions. In this technology, the pulse current generated by the control circuit makes the solenoid generate a pulse magnetic field which makes the columniform permanent magnet of the magnetic pulse assembly move up and down, and thus massage action is generated in the form of mechanical vibration. Mechanical vibration, a magnetic field, a pulse magnetic field, a thermal radiation field and a far infrared radiation field are incorporated to form a superposition field of dynamic magnetic pulses to accomplish physical therapy to the human body.
In other physical therapeutic apparatus, a pulse magnetic field, a permanent magnetic field, a thermal radiation field and a far infrared radiation field are incorporated to form a superposition field of static magnetic pulses to accomplish physical therapy to the human body.
However, it is impossible to get an energy superposition field of dynamic magnetic pulses including mechanical vibration and an energy superposition field of static magnetic pulses including synchronous pulses at the same time to accomplish physical therapy to the human body.